Look at me now!
by crying4morehunger
Summary: When Shane cheats on Claire she writes a song about her feelings she gets a record deal, moves to LA and becomes a famous pop-star what happens when she gets back though? rated T for swearing and some...other things R&R!first fanfic!go easy on me!
1. Going out!

**Look at me now.**

Claire's pov

I looked in the mirror. `pretty good,' I thought, I was getting ready for my date with Shane, my 32nd one to be precise (yes, I was pretty obsessed!) It wasn't a particularly romantic date; we were going out to a club, the only one in Morganville. I'd never really liked clubbing but I'd do anything for that boy.

I was singing to my favourite song, halo by beyonce, "Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby I can feel your halo Pray it won't fade away I can feel your halo halo halo I can see your halo halo halo I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo ha", when i noticed that Michael and eve were standing in the doorway.

"you have a really nice voice Claire, I mean who knew you could sing?" Said Eve

"Yeah, you voice is really soft but strong at the same time" Said Michael. I was blushing really badly by then.

"Oh well, let's leave her alone mikey" Said eve and with that they left.

I took one last look in the mirror ,I had a a pair of black shorts, a glittery loose top and a pair of silver jimmy choos on. I turned around and went downstairs where my perfect boyfriend shane was waiting down the stairs of glass house for me.

"hey, you look hot" he complimented.

"ummm, thanks." I blushed I always did whenever he said something like that to me along with the little fluttery feeling in my stomach. As I walked past him he grabbed me and started to kiss me. After a few minutes I broke the kiss and said "hey save it for the club!"

"I tried to stop but you just looked too pretty" Shane pouted, I laughed

"Ok, well come on I don't want it to get any darker than it is already even if I've got protection!"

And then we ran to Shanes car and left for the club.


	2. Wait What!

**I think this cahppie may be rated m but not sure anyway hers chapt 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**Claire pov**

When we got to the club the lights and stuff kind of overwhelmed me i had a few drinks because Shane allowed a couple of weak ones on our dates and when i had finally loosened up me and shane started to dance and...stuff. A few people shot both me and shane flirty glances but we barely noticed we were just completely lost in eachother.

I loved this his body being so close to mine that i could almost feel his heartbeat no matter how fast the music was and how crazily we were dancing this was still an incredibly romantic moment.

We were about to kiss when we heard a cough from behind us on the crowded dance floor we broke apart and looked at the person who had just snapped our fragile romantic moment in two. It was Annabelle she was one of Monica's bitch crew. Not on the inside circle that was only Gina, Jennifer and Monica. Annabelle, or belle as most people call her, in the next layer of bitches the kind of wannabe's not as bad and Gina or Jennifer and certainly not as bad as the people on the outside who REALLY wanted to be like Monica but usually failed and just looked desperate, but belle was pretty bad too.

She was looking like, well, to be polite, a whore. Yup that really was the best way i could put it. She had dead straight bleached blonde hair that she had a bit messily over her head shoulders and a bit of her bum obviously trying to look sexy. She had on a 'dress' oh who am i kidding it was but a top the only thing covering her bum was as i said her hair.

But my shane didn't care...or did he, he was staring at her maybe...No i was imagining it. Anyway he back to normal shane now. "hey Belle, I havn't seen you in ages, How're you doing?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine shane better now I've seen you" She almost purred. Ugh can she get anymore hoish?(**AN: Not sure wether that a word but oh well!**) Shane and belle started talking and i started to feel kind of awkard since i didn't go to high school with them or anything so i pretty much had no idea what they were talking about.

In the middle of a discussion about one of their art teachers i told shane i needed to go to the toilet. I walked across the crowded club to the toilets and looked in the mirror i applied some more very light make up and sorted out my hair again but when i walked out shane and belle weren't there anymore.

I started to panic when about five minutes later i found them. But it didn't exactly look like they were having a friendly coversation, infact it didn't look as if they were having a conversation at all. I could barely see them i could only see their sillouhettes it was obvious they were in that corner because they couldn't be seen and that anyone would walk past them unnoticed . Anyone but me.

They were kissing. Actually that was the understatement of the century, millennia, since the dawn of time, whatever it was an understatement both of them only had underwear on and shane was unhooking her tinsy push up bra, I couldn't believe it, and the thing is they didn't evern notice me all the way through their fucking session.

I just stood there until they were both finished silently sobbing. The noises they made ugh they made ME want to scream, not in pleasure though, but in pain. When they were done shane said "ahh, your good belle, jeez i have just remembered how good you were you havn't lost your touch!" Wait, WHAT!

"ha, yeah i guess you were missing out after we broke up, how about we umm...have another...meeting..." Barbie whore purred suggestively. Shane a bit...HE SMILED! He was about to reply when i just couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed "SHANE COLLINS YOU ARE THE BIGGEST ASS THAT HAS WALKED THE EARTH I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" Shane and belle looked up and froze Barbie whore laughed a bit...yeah talk about a bitch. "ahh see you found me and your shane...how long have you been standing there Claire you shouldn't watch things like that your too young."Barbie whore mocked.

During Barbie whores speech Shane had some how got up and dressed in a record time. "Claire wait." But i couldn't I ran and ran i had no idea where i was going I could faintly hear shne calling me but i ignored him the calling stopped when he must've reached the point where it became unsafe at night in Morganville just a little outside of the club. But i kept on running my legs were just taking turns at random places, I had a feeling they were leading me somewhere, somewhere important, so i kept on running where my legs took me until they stopped right outside...

**A/N: HA HA love cliffhangers plese review if people don't i just wont carry this on anyway thanks for your past reviews and the anonymoys ones!**** I'll update if i get umm lets say 4 reviews? (reviews can be from chapt 1 or 2!)oh and can i have some criticizm as well (but no too mean 1st time writer remember) oh and where you think claire is and where you think the story is going?**


	3. Where are you?

**Soz for the delay in update but i only just got my 4th review so i uploaded it then i guess i warned you im not one of those people who say they're not gonna update it till they get this amount of reviews then update it anyway! anyway heres chapt 3 my longest yet!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Claire POV**

I was outside common grounds. _I wonder why I'm here? _I thought. Anyway does it matter? Does anything matter anymore? Not to me it doesn't. I felt numb, Well Not exactly but the only emotion i felt was pain and heartbreak. I couldn't believe, after all we've been through, after all the fighting and saving each others lives (Although it was mostly _me_ saving _his_) he ruins our ntire relationship on one blonde Barbie monickette whore in a 5 minute fucking session.

How could he? He said he loved me! I guess that was all a lie, he probably saw how desperate i was to be loved and just wanted me to stop following him around everywhere, he also probably thought i was going to die soon because i was working for Amelie. Infact I bet he _wished _i had died, and right now i kind of wish i did...

_NO! Dont think like that Claire! You don't wish you had died, you had a life before that son of a bitch, your also going to have one after. He doesn't deserve your tears! _I thought. Ha! That sounded just like eve! It was true though he didn't deserve anything after what he did to you! And with that thought I walked in to Common grounds.

**Shanes POV.**

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO ,NO! _She thought that i cheated on her on purpose!

I didn't. I wouldn't ever do that to my Claire bear. She drugged me! That blonde desperate slut drugged me! It was only a ten minute effect one, one that made you all happy and horny. The ten minutes just happened to be up when Claire got there so it looked exactly like i wasn't drugged and actually chose to fuck the whore! Ugh i don't even want to think about that.

I tried to run after her but she just ran into the night. I couldn't follow her it would be death for both of us and i had to stay alive so i could explain what happened! All I could do was run to the edge of the clubs grounds. I don't even want to think about what could happen to her, so I didn't. I tried to keep it positive but occasionally the negative thought popped into my mind.

By now i was crying, I just hoped she got home or to common grounds t least you can stay in there all night on Saturdays because of the danger on the streets after the partying. I love Claire more than I can say. More than anyone can say. The love i feel for that girl is unreal. I'd do anything for that girl. Absolutely anything.

I did the first thing i could think of, I called Michael. _Ring, ring. Ring,ring. _"Shane? What's up?" Michael asked sounding a bit worried. "It's Claire, Belle showed up, drugged me and made it look like i was fucking belle and enjoying it!" I explained "The drug only lasted ten minutes but it just so happened to wear off as soon as Claire said something about being right beside us, so it looked like i really did do it on purpose!"

"Oh, umm, do you want me to talk to her or something? Where is she?" Michael asked. I braced my self for the worst and said "Well thats the thing after she found us and jumped to conclusions she ran off, I tried to follow her but she ran too far and now She's somewhere In Morganville at night where any bloodsucking freaks could get her! Oh and no offense Mikey!" I added. There was a silence on the other line for a couple of seconds and thought Michael might've hung up already, I was about to hang up when I heard, no let me re-phrase that, The entire club heard (even though he wasn't on speaker) Michael scream "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDOIT SHANE COLLINS DONT EVEN ASK ME WHY I LOOK OUT FOR YOU, YOU JUST LET HER RUN OUT INTO THE DARK! HOW COULD YOU! WELL I'LL TELL YOU NOW SHE ISN'T HERE. SO REALLY OUR ONLY HOPE IS THAT SHE GOT TO COMMON GROUNDS!" Oh my god I had never heard him so angry in my life, even i was a little scared and he was my my best friend _and _I couldn't see him, although right now I'm pretty sure he has is fangs fully down and his eyes are glowing red, the picture of anger. "I know Mikey, I know, so what are we going to do?" I asked trying to calm him down, it worked to a certain level; he had sopped shouting but still sounded a little pissed. "we're going to have to look for her, me and eve will pick you up on the way, how long has she been gone for?" he asked

"Ummm, about 3 minutes." I said

""Ok, we'll be there in 5, but i'm warning you shane look out for eve she'll be more dangerous than a hungry vamp army when she finds out what happened even if she knows you were drugged" and with that he hung up.

**Michael POV**

I couldn't believe it. Sure i was angry at shane for even talking to belle but in the end it wasn't his fault he was drugged by the bitch.

When i told eve she had a fit like i expected but she stopped after i reminded her that Claire was out there alone she practically ran to the car in vamp speed! I just wasn't looking forward to us picking up shane...

**Shane POV**

Even though eve and Michael were 5 minutes like they said it felt like an eternity. All I could think about was Claire. My Claire. If she died because of me, no scratch that, if she died, full stop. I would kill myself.

Suddenlt Eves big hearse pulled up I got in and after Eve stopped trying to rip me apart i asked Michael "so where to first?"

"I guess we'll try common grounds" He replied. And then we drove off to common grounds only when we got there we got the biggest surprise of our lives...

* * *

**Ha, Ha another cliffhanger next chapt major drama so if u wanna find out what happens review! ill update when i get 5 reviews so id review if i were u and u want more it dont hav 2 b long and PLEASE PLEASE some critisizm!**


	4. Take A Bow

**A/N: ok I know I haven't updated in 4ever but please dont kill me virtually I have my reasons!**

**1:I went to spain**

**2:It was my bday and I have had loads of parties 4 it (got another 1 sunday!)**

**3:At our skool (english) we move inot the year above early its called roll over**

**4:At our skool we do our GCSE'S early like we start them in year 8/9.**

**5: This isn't really a reason but this chappie is xtra long its 1,674 words and 4 pages on word in font 11! took me like 2 hours to write!**

**anyway I'll shut the hell upo now so you can read this epic chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Claire POV (When she walks into Common grounds)**

When I first walked into Common Grounds I thought It looked a bit busy, then I realised what it was Saturday, Common Grounds was open all night due to reckless partying...great looks like I'd be staying the night with a bunch of drunks...

Well most of the people looked drunk but there were a few people who seemed just as frustrated as me, one or two of the sober people were on their computers or phones talking business, there was one sober person who caught my eye though, he was wearing quite stylish clothes that looked expensive, I realised that he must've been from out of town and genuinely .just wanted a coffee I gues I'll have to make him stay the night to try and keep him alive or something.

I was just about to walk over when Oliver saw me, stil trying to keep the hippy act up he called me over to him looking all concerned and asked "Oh my goodness, are you alright Claire?" Even though I knew he was a vampire and I knew he was probably the last person I should take comfort from, I couldn't help myself, I was too hurt. _Oh my god Shanes hurt me so bad that I;m turning to OLIVER for help! _This is bad but right now I don't really give two shits. I guess It's another reason not to forgive him, another reason to grow stronger.

"It's Shane" I sob "H-he cheated on me!" Oliver actually looked genuinely surprised.

"Oh, that's actually quite surprising Claire" He said he then took a napkin form the counter and a pen "Michael told me that you have quite a voice earlier on though, maybe you should write your felling down and turn it into a song." He asked, I must admit it sounded like a good idea so I took the napkin and pen and started writing.

About half an hour later I was finished, I gave the napkin to Oliver, It took a little longer than usual to read than usual because my tears had smudged the writing a little but when he had finished he said "thats's very good Claire, have you ever written a song before? "

"Actually, before I came to Morganville I used to write and sing a lot, I guess it feels really good to write something again..." Then hesitantly I asked "Do you think I could sing it here as well? I can play guitar."

I really miss this, writing, singing, I never told many people about it, just Elizabeth and my parents knew about it because they heard me singing, I threw my songs away when i moved to Morganville because I wanted to forget about my past, as in all the bullying, but now I realised that music wasn't my _past_ It was _me. _Even through away all my songs I still remember every single one. The tune, the words, what inspired me to write it, whether it was a personal experience or I got the Idea off another song, I even remember where I wrote the songs, every 52 of them!

"Of course you can sing it Claire I have a guitar at the back." Oliver answered the question I had almost forgotten I had asked. He walked into the back got a guitar faster than you could say...well, fast? "Thanks Oliver" and then I walked on to the little platform stage thingy that people sing on when they perform at common grounds.

I tapped on the microphone to see if it was working then introduced myself "Ummm, hi everyone I'm Claire Danvers and if your wondering I don't usually look like this, m-my boyfriend just ummm, I'll just let the song do the talking..." I took a deep breath and played the first few chords before I started singing,

Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oh, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talking' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

I didn't even have to try the words just flowed naturally like they were meant to be, and they sounded perfect even though it was the first time I had even dung it, and that very rarely happened to anyone, there's always something you need to change about a song when you first write it but I really felt like I didn't to and that meant that this song was special, very special.

When I had finished the stylish, out of town man came up to me, he had Jet black hair that had a bit of wave to it and looked a bit scruffy but really nice, he had bright green eyes that had so much passion in them, he had perfectly tan skin as well-but it was probably fake but still...and he said "I'm Ben Fry, I think your really talented and-" But before he finished I noticed Michael, Eve and...Shane.

"I'm sorry Ben but I have to go if you want to talk though I live at Glass house It's a massive Victorian house on the east side of town-you can't miss it." I said quickly before trying to rush past Shane, Michael and eve. But Shane stopped me and said, "Wait, just wait a minute Claire, I didn't-" but I had heard enough and interrupted "didn't what Shane? Didn't cheat on me? Cause if you were gonna say that don't bother" I was on a roll now and I couldn't stop "You know what Shane your an asshole I mean what did I ever do to you, huh? Just why? Why?" I whispered the last part and then finally took Alyssa's ring he gave me and dropped it on the floor, whilst looking him in the eyes, and when I was looking on those eyes I saw so much pain it almost made me feel it as well just by looking at him. I didn't know that was possible but O guess it is if the feelings' strong enough, for a split second I felt sorry for him then realised _why the fuck am I feeling sorry for this son of a bitch, it's his fault._ After thinking that I felt that much stronger and stormed out of common grounds.

**Shanes POV**

Why? Why me? I don't get why some people get everything and a happy ever after, and then I get hope of that and it just gets taken away in a blink of an eye. It-its just..why?

When Claire gave me that ring back it just...killed me. I don't think its possible for anyone to feel that sad and in so much pain-it wasn't just emotional it felt physical too- if that even possible. Claire. My Claire...

"What?" Michael asked, Damn I must've said something out loud, I think I'm going crazy. Claire was really good up on that stage, she must've had experience... and then it hit me... the song was about me... I'm such an idiot.

"YO, IDIOT" Eve yelled, to get my attention, "If you haven't realised CB just ran out into a pitch black Morganville, which is the perfect time for the monsters' under the beds to wake up and have their midnight snack!" But before eve could say anything more Michael stepped in and said

"Calm down Eve OK she's a smart girl she's probably just gone home, OK. Come on lets go."

**Claires POV**

I was running...again. And then I realised I was out in MORGANVILLE at NIGHT and very CONFUSED and a tiny bit DRUNK! Not a good combination but before I could sort out my mind something grabbed me, I tried to struggle free and scream but it was no use, I was as good as dead.

"Hello little girl, you teenagers are very stupid now days aren't you?" I recognised the voice but couldn't quite place it, not soon enough the hungry vampire sunk it's fangs into my neck, but as soon as he tasted my blood he stopped and said "Oh my lord I'm so sorry young Claire I didn't realise it was you!" and then I realised the vampire was myrnin! No! Everything was falling apart! I just ran and ran until I got to an abandoned warehouse, it looked like one of those haunted houses that are in horror films, but ghosts where the least of my worries right now so I sunk down and slept having nightmares... until someone woke me

* * *

**sooooooooo... another cliffhanger (sorry 2 emilyangela! I love u and u review nearly all da time and I think I might make 1 chappie without a cliffhanger juss 4 u so every61 say thanx 2 her!) please review and I was checking how many subscriptions i got and its like loads but only like 3 of the people hav reviewed so...peak! please review otherwise ill stop writing if 20 more people subscribe but only 7 of em review im gonna stop even if it 1 sentence thats alright! please can I have som constructive criticism but no flame maybe 1 good thing and 1 thing I could improve on! Thanks 2 all the reviewers i ****3 u!**


	5. what do you say?

**hey everyone, even though I got 1,000 more views on the story, barely anyone reviewed but te one who did were really sweet, so thanks to make this chapter extra special its exactly 2,241 words to represent hoe I got over 2,000 vies to be exact I got 2,804 views whick really warms my heart and I got over 50 reviews congrats to lauren (who was a guest) for being my 50th reviewer lol! anyway this is the next chapter, it starts out a filler, but something crucial happens at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Michael POV**

When we got home and Claire wasn't there we all started to get worried I literally forced Eve and Shane to go to bed, but I doubt Shane would actually sleep, he actually seemed more hurt than I'd ever seen him in Common grounds I could literally feel his pain and that was just...wow.

After an hour of waiting I decided to go out and look for Claire I was really getting worried now and if I didn't go look for her Eve and Shane would stake me multiple times in the heart.

I had been looking for about forty minutes when Ii realised that I could've found her ages ago because I could just call her scent and find her pretty much straight away because I knew Claire scent so well! I took a deep breath in remembering everything about Claire especially the way she smelled, all of a sudden I was running my legs were taking me towards somewhere, all I knew was that they were taking me towards Claire.

Suddenly my legs stopped outside some sort of shed, my mind immediately flooded with negative thoughts, because bad things ALWAYS happen in sheds like these peop0le are either dead and dumped here or held hostage in these places _Typical _ I thought. But none of my fears mattered right now Claire might not be dead yet, so I went inside the shed...

Then I saw her she was fine _Thank God! _I thought she was just sleeping, I walked forward and gently shook her shoulder and then BAM she wacked me round the face and I'll tell you what, that girl was pretty damn strong! It actually hurt a little bit and I'm a vampire! "Claire!" I shouted.

**Claire POV**

"Claire" A voice shouted "It's me its only Michael!" Oh right then I realised I had just wacked him round the face "Oh my god Michael I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, what are you doing here Claire you scared the undeadish life out of me!" he screamed

Then it all came back to me; _me and Shane going to the club, Belle showing up, me going to the toilet and then finding Belle and Shane fucking, Shane trying to stop me, me running to common grounds, writing a song and performing it, Ben Fry talking to me, seeing Michael, Shane and Eve, giving Alyssa's ring back me running again, getting bit by a vampire that turned out to be Myrnin and then me running here and falling asleep._

"Claire?"Michael asked, I guess I went into my own world I was just about to answer when Michael spotted the bite marks and said "OH MY GOD CLAIRE ARE THOSE BITE MARKS? WHO DID THAT?!" I was silent for a few seconds before quickly explaining what happened after I left common grounds, Michael looked like a mixture of shocked and angry when I'd finished, but he just whispered "Come on lets go home Claire" and helped me up. We were about half way home when I remembered _home_ was where Shane was and I didn't think I could face it. I suddenly stopped and Michael looked at me with a confused look on his face before finally getting it and his face softened.

"Don't worry Claire, we won't let him anywhere near you until you're ready, I promise. OK?" Michael reassured me , and I believed him because well, he's Michael and he never breaks his promises I just nodded in reply and kept on walking with Michael all the way until we got to glass house, and all of a sudden I felt alright again.

**Shane POV**

I heard the door open and close along with Michael and Claire's voices. "If I were you I'd get upstairs and into bed very quietly so Shane and Eve don't attack you." Michael said

"Don't worry I won't I just want to go to bed at this point Mikey, goodnight see you in the morning." I heard Claire reply. She was breaking me, I was still clutching Alyssa's ring in my hand and my pillow was soaked by now because of the amount of crying I've done.

Luckily I'll have a lot of time to make up for it, because it's not like any of us are moving out of town anytime soon or anything, the worst thing Claire could do was move out of the house and even then no one could stop me going to see her, and I'd know where she'd be staying because not only will she have to tell Michael it's not very hard to get gossip in a small town like Morganville. Everything was going to be alright, I told myself.

Suddenly I heard footsteps outside my room and instantly knew it was Claire, I held my breath for a second when I heard her feet pause... and then they just carried on walking until I heard a door close softly and then...silence. I let out a breath and just carried on crying until I eventually cried myself to sleep.

**Eve POV**

I was still awake when they got back and heard their entire conversation, I knew Shane was still awake because I could hear him crying, but he must have heard them come in as well and stopped to listen "If I were you I'd get upstairs and into bed very quietly so Shane and Eve don't attack you." Michael said "Don't worry I won't I just want to go to bed at this point Mikey, goodnight see you in the morning." I heard Claire reply.

I heard Claire walk upstairs past my room and then stop outside what seemed to be Shane's room, then walk on and go into her room. I was SO mad at Shane but in truth I actually felt really sorry for him, it wasn't his fault, as much as I hate to admit it, it wasn't. Belle was a right bitch, she used to bully me back in school, that's how I met Shane and Michael, they stood up to me when they saw her trying to mug me after school, it was because of her I went Goth as well I used to look natural, I had brown hair and was quite tan as well I didn't have to wear any make up and I looked fine, but then when Belle started to bully me I lost all my confidence, I wanted people to notice me, since I was never noticed at home I realised I had to do something drastic to get some attention so... I went Goth... and I'm fine with it I'm used to it, I don't feel particularly comfortably coating my face with makeup and making a new me in fact I prefer the old me, and I often wonder what would've happened if Belle didn't bully me, would I be different or would I have been in the exact same position I'm in now? Maybe...just maybe I might find out someday...

**The next morning**

**Claire POV**

I didn't sleep at all last night...like at all, I was just thinking about what to do I guess...but even though I thought all night I still have no answers to that question. I mean do I still love Shane? Of course I do, if there's one thing I've learnt is that no matter how broken your heart is..you can't stop loving someone overnight...It just doesn't work like that. WHY IS EVERYTHING SO COMPLICATED! Why can't I just stop loving him...why?

I'm sure I'll stop eventually...but for now. I guess I'm stuck. I refuse to go back to him though. Ever since I was a little girl, whenever I'd hear about a football (**A/N: or soccer in America I'm English so it's football here!**) player cheating on their wife or something I'd just sigh and say _If anyone ever cheated on me I'd NEVER go back to them. _And I'll tell you now I refuse to go back on my word.

But I'm scared. Somehow I know in my heart that I'll never stop loving him, but right now...well all I've got is denial... But you know what...I'm done with him, oh who am I kidding? Damn, I wish I could stop arguing with myself...I was dozing off to sleep again when the doorbell rang, I looked at my clock it read **11:45, **Oh my god it's noon already! Quick as lightning I got dressed in normal clothes I probably looked like crap seeing as I was crying all night, but oh well, I walked downstairs to see Michael and eve sitting with... Oh right it was that Ben Fry guy from common grounds last night..last night? It seemed like last year..."good morning Claire!" Eve said brightly and tried but failed to put on a smile, that just looked forced and fake "Yeah hey eve, Michael and ben wasn't it?" I asked politely. "Umm, yeah it was, how are you Claire?" Ben replied, I think he knew, I mean who couldn't I obviously looked like shit and he was fucking there when I sang the song and blew out at...him, but I just shrugged and eve said..."Well me and Michael have to go out and get some groceries, we'll leave you two alone!" and with that, she walked out of the room with Michael on her trail, but not before she caught my facial expression and said "He's still in his room.." How did she know I was thinking where...h-he was? I was brought back to the real world by Ben saying "Well Claire, lets get right down to business, shall we? " Ben seemed like a pretty nice guy throughout our conversation, I feel like even though I've only known him for like 10 minutes I feel like I can tell him anything. "anyway Claire, enough chit chat I'm actually here to make you a very serious offer."

"Oh, OK what is it?" I asked I was very curious to find out what this news was because the look on his face it seemed to me like it was good news.."Well, I'm actually a music producer, I say that but really I just scout people for one of the biggest record labels, guess which one!"

"Ummmmmm..." To be honest I don't know any record labels name or whatever, it never really occurred to me, but for now I just stayed silent, finally Ben just exploded and said "USHER'S!" wow that was actually a surprised, because I actually knew Usher's record label was huge, I mean he signed Justin bieber and Carly Rae Jepsen!  
"OK, but why are you telling me this?" I was honestly confused, because what does his amazing job have to do with me? "Weeeellll... when I saw you singing that song you wrote last night at that coffee shop, I honestly saw something in you and well, I talked to usher, I even sent a video of you to him, and you Claire Danvers are getting a recording contract, if you want it." OH MY GOD... "did you just say what I thought you just said?" I asked in utter shock "You bet I did Missy " "I-I" I stuttered, I just didn't know what to say, I mean how many people does this happen to? Barely anybody, and now its happening to me, and I just don't know what to say, most people would be screaming yes at the top of their lings right now and crying with joy because they're about to be signed to possibly the biggest record label it the world and yet here I am shocked, not sure what to do...I mean all my life i've been planning to be a scientist, have a safe career but life is about risks right? I was planning a normal life, but nothing lately in my life has been normal, automatically I started thinking about everyone else, but then thought _screw this_, I had made my decision ""I'd love to"

* * *

**So there you go! like it? now the story really starts moving, I'm thinking as Claires new boyfriend when she's famous to be jb? gives shane more of a reason to be jealous later on, and we all like and angry shane!**


	6. ok i no your mad already!

Ok ok ok i no i havnt updated for like a year but i have my reasons...

1) Ok me and best friend goin proper keeeeeeeeno 4 our 1D concert in feb! And don't stop watching vids of them...i love u harry!

2) GCSE i say no more...we do them real early.

3) I have no ideas 4 this freakin story!

Which is why i now hav a poll on my profile now so please vote or sice i hav no ideas i might delete the story and start like a i dunno titanic oe lol! Love titanic and i watched it nearly every day in xmas hols lol! But it make me so depressed!

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaayyyyyyy I know you want to track me down right now with myrnin and give me a painful death but I'm putting this up here for a reason...and no it's not for reviews for a change...lol

Basically, I have loads and loads of ideas for this story I'm just not sure how to word them... actually I think it might just be the next chapter, cause it would have to be a sort of filler chapter, unless I skip a few days, when she's leaving glass house? Is that ok with you? Anyway gimmee your ideas also THERES A POLE UP ON MY PROFILE ABOUT CLAIRES LOVE LIFE!PLEASE DO IT!

Sorry again another r chapter will be up VERY soon if I get a lot of response on pole and about skipping a few days?

love cryin4morehunger


End file.
